Nova DarkMoon
Time And Again, Senator Nova DarkMoon has found herself at the center of galactic events. From the deaths long before the War, to the downfall of the BlueMoon Alliance, to the last momment of her life, Nova faces extraordinary danger with determination and great bravery. The Life of Nova DarkMoon... 41-21BBY On Naboo 41BBY, Nova DarkMoon and her twin Xavier DarkMoon was born. To Lucifer DarkMoon and Demi DarkMoon. Nova and her brother grew up in a poltical family into their father was killed in 38BBY and Demi went into retirement. However Demi still raised her children to be very sucessful and good hearted, without their dead father.. At age sixs Nova and Xavier started learning more about the polticial live of their mother and father. Sadly Xavier was taken by there uncle Jason when he was seven and wasn't seen again into him and Nova was 15 when he returned back to Naboo to be with his mother and twin sister. However during the time Xavier was with Jason training to be a Sith, Nova was taking control over one star system and created a Empire, that her mother would be the Empress of into her brother returned to take his place as Emperor. Nova however became a Senator for the Empire and the people of Axxila. Axxila was a planet of the outer rim, that has been described as Coruscant, however it is inside out. Nova was the Senator for the people of Axxila during the days of the Clone Wars, just as her brother Xavier was the Emperor of the DarkMoon Empire throughout the days of the Clone Wars also. However Xavier and Nova made their Empire Neutral as well as Axxila the Empires Capital. Even tho in 26BBY the DarkMoon Empire formed a alliance with Selena & Drake BlueMoon, leaders of the BlueMoon Alliance. Due to this Nova became apart of the BlueMoon Senate, which had many neutral worlds that had joined it and the alliance to stay neutral and keep the peace alive. Years later when the Clone Wars had started, just two years after the war had begun the Alliance fell to corruption and destroyed its self, however it fell with the help of the "Nova Wars" which was created by a woman that was helping destory the peace in the galaxy called Xalandra Nova. The Alliance also fell to other squads that was against it's fight for peace and freedom. The aftermath about it was that the DarkMoon Empire became more, offical and dependant. (due to the fact it was hiding behind the BlueMoon Alliance and was truely controlled by the BlueMoon Alliance. Axxila however did not stay a neutral world long after the fall of the Alliance. Which wasn't really a bad thing for Nova or Xavier. Axxila became under the control of the Queen of Mustafar, and Empress of the Astennu Empire. Nova and Xavier however ended the DarkMoon Empire, and all of it's people and armies became under the ruel of Cleopatra. Xavier left everything into the hands of his sister, while he went into exhile and studied more of the ancient ways of the Dark Side. Nova stayed and became the leader of Axxila and joined the Astennu Empire. Nova knew Cleopatra through the BlueMoon Alliance and her close friend and leader Selena BlueMoon. Cleopatra and Nova was good friends, and Nova was very loyal to Cleopatra, so loyal that she lost her live protecting the Empress. It was near the end of 21BBY when Nova DarkMoon died, protecting her leader, and her worshipper the living Goddess Cleopatra. Nova was killed due to a gunshot to the head by a assassian that was ment for Cleopatra. Nova's life was not in vain tho, however her Empress full filled her dream of Axxila staying out of the Clone Wars and her people being free. She also had the assassian captured then later excuted and his head sent to his boss, which was Wat Tambor. After this act the peace treaty between the Queen of Mustafar and the Union was destroyed and Cleopatra went to war with the Union. Even after death however Nova still lived on. Cleopatra created a monument to her on Axxila and had her body locked away in a tomb hidden on Mustafar. Nova will never be forgotted by her old friend, and will still live on in the memory of Cleopatra.. Category:Senator Category:Clone Wars Category:Republic Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Senate Category:Imperial Senate Category:Galactic Republic Category:Galactic Empire Category:Naboo Category:Leader Category:Veterans of the Nova Wars Category:Nova Corp Category:Dark Nebula Category:BlueMoon Alliance Category:BlueMoon Senate Category:Clone Wars Veteran Category:The Senate of Neutral Systems Category:Galactic Senate Category:Astennu Empire